Un été mouvementé Entre la 6e et la 7e année
by Avalaune
Summary: Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry doit prendre certaines décisions et assumer ses responsabilités. Comment préparera til son affrontement final ? Histoire à suivre sur plusieurs chapitre mais un seul été
1. Des Hauts et des Bas

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. Le concert de ronflements qui avait lieu dans la chambrée indiquait que très certainement, Mc Gonagall après les évènements d'hier, avait laissé les élèves de sa maison dormir. L'esprit brumeux, il tentait de se souvenir de la raison. Hier soir, l'appel de Dumbledore, la caverne, le lac, l'Horcruxe, les Mangemorts, le faux Horcruxe, Malefoy et Rogue et … Dumbledore. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, il était bel et bien mort. Il n'y aurait désormais plus personne pour défendre Poudlard, pour assurer sa pérennité et souder les maisons entre elles face à l'adversité. Face à la menace à présent bien réelle, celle de Lord Voldemort. Plus personne non plus pour l'aider à se préparer au combat inéluctable, l'affrontement final. Plus de maître, plus de guide, Harry se sentait terriblement seul. Et coupable. Coupable d'avoir survécu alors que Dumbledore s'était fait assassiner sous ses yeux. Coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire pour empêcher Rogue de le tuer. Autant de raisons, autant de remords mais rien pour apaiser sa conscience.

Puis Harry se rappela soudain que tout cela avait eu lieu avant-hier soir, et que hier, s'était tenue l'inhumation de Dumbledore. Toutes ces personnes réunies devant la stèle blanche, les pleurs d'Hermione et Ginny, le discours du petit homme grassouillet, Graup et Hagrid…

D'un bond, il se leva, enfila une robe de sorcier et descendit à l'infirmerie. Il était sûr d'y trouver Fleur et Mrs Weasley au chevet de Bill.

Il frappa quelques coups discrets à la porte et entra en silence. Entre deux paravents, l'aîné de la famille Weasley était étendu sur un lit, le visage sanguinolent et couvert d'enduit verdâtre. Autour de lui, Mrs Weasley somnolait sur une chaise, la tête dodelinant d'une façon étrange et Fleur ronflait bruyamment, étalée sur le carrelage. En s'avançant, Harry renversa une fiole sur le wagonnet à soins et réveilla cette première.

Son visage était celui d'une femme qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses traits étaient tirés, la mine sombre et lugubre. Elle tentait cependant d'afficher un sourire optimiste.

-Ah, Harry ! C'est toi mon chéri ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Bill vient de s'endormir et j'avais espéré pouvoir faire la même chose mais bon … apparemment je n'en ai pas le droit, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger … mais je ne pouvais pas me rendormir et j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose …

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry chéri, lui répondit-elle en souriant, je te comprends tout à fait. Mais je pense que tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, je me trompe ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna :

- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une réaction normale, je te rassure. D'ailleurs, j'aperçois Tonks qui vient, voilà qui va me permettre d'aller piquer un petit somme en attendant l'arrivée d'Arthur.

-Salut Molly, salut Harry, interrompit Tonks, dis-moi, tu es bien matinal ! Quatre heure de l'après midi, c'est une heure surprenante pour un garçon de ton âge ! Ne t'en fais pas, je plaisante. Comment va Bill, Molly ? Ses blessures ont l'air de s'améliorer.

- Oui, son état est stable. Il sortira cet après-midi mais il aura besoin d'aller faire quelques cures à Ste Mangouste de temps à autres …

- C'est compréhensible. Il a eu beaucoup de chance que Greyback ne soit pas métamorphosé lorsqu'il l'a mordu. Quand je vois les miracles que les guérisseurs et les potions font sur Remus, alors que son cas est plus grave, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Bill. Tu devrais en faire autant.

- Oui je sais … mais il est dans la nature d'une mère de se faire du souci pour son fils. D'ailleurs, à force je suis épuisée. Cela fait deux nuits que je ne dors pas plus de trois heures, et si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais aller dormir un peu. Il doit bien avoir un lit confortable et douillet à Poudlard où je puisse me reposer, non ? dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Oh mais oui, vas y ! Je vais rester veiller sur lui, et puis Harry me tiendra compagnie, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui oui … allez-y Mrs Weasley, répondit le concerné d'une voix ensommeillée.

Tonks attendit que Mrs Weasley sorte de la salle et ferme la porte pour rompre le silence.

Harry l'observa un moment. Ses cheveux avaient désormais ré-adopté leur couleur rose chewing-gum, son teint était plus gai même si de profonds cernes creusaient son visage.

Il se dit que, l'amour, peut faire des miracles comme il peut commettre des crimes atroces. La preuve, Nymphadora n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même durant l'année scolaire. Sa chevelure gris souris, le changement de forme de son Patronus … rien ne lui ressemblait aussi peu. Mais depuis qu'elle sortait avec Lupin, elle était redevenue la bruyante et pimpante Auror qu'elle était.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ? Je sais que c'est une question futile et je ne m'attends pas à une réponse détaillée, mais après ce qu'il vient se passer… j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider tu sais, lui confia t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas par quel bout commencer, s'il devait lui avouer ses peurs ou tout garder pour lui. De toute façon, ne sachant pas lui-même comment il allait, il lui aurait été difficile de répondre clairement.

- Heuh … bredouilla t-il, c'est-à-dire que …

- Si tu es gêné je comprends que …

-Non pas du tout ! s'exclama t-il, mais je n'ai pas vraiment encore accusé le coup… Tout s'est déroulé si vite que … Enfin je ne réalise pas que … qu'il … que le professeur soit mort, termina t-il dans un silence étouffé.

- Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme lui puisse se faire tuer de cette manière. Désarmé en plus, à la merci de cette petite ordure répugnante de Malefoy …

Tonks continuait de parler mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. A la merci de Malefoy, non Dumbledore ne l'était pas, « ce qui compte, c'est ma merci, pas la tienne Drago », se souvint Harry de ses paroles. Qu'avait-il voulu dire à cet instant ? Avait-il pressenti le drame qui se tramait ? Savait-il qu'il allait mourir ? Si tel était le cas, alors pourquoi avait-il supplié ainsi Rogue ?

Toutes ses interrogations s'agitaient dans l'esprit bouillonnant d'Harry et il se s'aperçut pas que Tonks avait fini de déblatérer toute seule.

- Harry? Tu m'entends?

- Hein ? Comment ?

- Je te parlais, mais tu as du avoir un soudain accès de surdité il me semble…

- Ah, oh, pardon je suis désolé mais je pensais à … en fait je dois être fatigué, je ferais mieux d'aller me recoucher

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un sourire complice, c'est vrai qu'à ton âge, on n'écoute plus les vieux. J'étais pareille à ton âge, à braver les interdits, repousser les limites de la patience de ma mère, n'en faisant qu'à ma petite tête de Métamorphomage en herbe … Ah le bon temps, dit-elle dans un soupir. Cependant, si tu m'avais écoutée jusqu'au bout, tu aurais entendu que Ron et Hermione t'attendaient dans la salle commune. Mais puisque tu es fatigué, je suppose que tu aies mieux à faire que d'aller les voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ? Ils m'attendent ? Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? demanda t-il, bondissant sur sa chaise

- Non, celle de Serpentard comme d'habitude … répondit-elle calmement

- Quoi? Celle de Serpentard? Mais comment se fait-ce … ?

- Mais bien entendu celle de Gryffondor gros nigaud ! Tu en as accès à beaucoup d'autres de salles communes toi ? Je sais que tu es l'Elu mais tout de même …

- Ah ben non … bien sûr que non. Je ferais mieux d'y aller dans ce cas …

- C'est sur, à moins que tu aies vraiment envie de dormir … Je plaisante ! File !

N'attendant pas la prochaine boutade de Tonks, Harry sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie sous l'œil courroucé de Mrs Pomfresh qui marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « Silence ! Les malades se reposent ! Ces jeunes, aucun respect, vraiment… »

Déboulant dans le hall, Harry s'arrêta un moment. Il contempla longuement ces armures, ces cadres et ces tableaux vivants, ces tapisseries. Alors, comme ca tout risquait de s'arrêter ? Plus aucun élève ne franchirait le portail de Poudlard ? se disait-il. C'était trop triste … Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ca.

Harry arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame rose. Elle aussi avait l'air abattue. Ses joues n'étaient pas aussi rouges, ses yeux aussi rieurs. L'apercevant, elle lui lança d'un ton las:

- Oh tenez, bonjour Mr Potter. Vous devez être certainement dans les derniers de votre maison à demeurer là. Comme je suis une des dernières à assumer mon rôle …

- Bonjour. Comment cela une des dernières ?

- Eh bien, la nouvelle de la fermeture de l'école s'est vite répandue, alors les quartiers généraux des maisons sont vides pour la plupart, les portraits n'ont donc plus aucune utilité. De plus, Poudlard ne rouvrira pas, il n'y aura donc plus jamais besoin de mot de passe puisqu'il n'y aura plus d'école, termina t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Ne dites pas cela… le professeur Mc Gonagall va trouver une solution, il y en a toujours une…

- Oh vous savez, sans ce cher Dumbledore, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil ! dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes avant d'ouvrir le passage.

La salle commune était déserte. Au coin de l'âtre, Hermione s'était assise dans un fauteuil et contemplait les braises rougeoyantes. A ses pieds, Pattenrond, le chat orange, s'amusait à attraper les franges du tapis rouge et or. Un peu plus loin, dos à lui, Ron semblait en pleine méditation, un état qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas encore.

Hermione l'aperçut et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tu as bien dormi, lui demanda t-elle ?

- Ca peut aller… Et toi ?

- J'aurais très bien pu puisque nous n'étions que trois dans le dortoir. La majorité des filles est partie juste après l'enterrement…

- Pour moi c'est à peu près la même chose. Qui d'autre était avec toi ?

- Luna et Ginny. Le père de Luna est en Slovaquie pour admirer une espèce rare et particulière de Ronflak Cornu, il ne reviendra que dans trois semaines. Quant à Ginny, les Weasley prévoient de partir dans l'après-midi. Et moi… eh bien mes parents ne sont pas au courant ce qu'il s'est passé puisqu'ils ne sont pas sorciers et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les avertir. De plus je n'ai jugé nécessaire de les alarmer. Ils n'y comprendraient rien. Mrs Weasley, qui, au passage, dort dans notre dortoir, m'a gentiment proposé de venir passer quelques semaines au Terrier. Je crois que je vais accepter, dit-elle après un moment.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Et Ron, que fait-il là ? Il médite ? Ca m'étonne de lui …

- Je crois qu'il dort. Toute la nuit il a fait le guet dans la salle commune. Il veut continuer à veiller sur nous mais il est exténué. Sans le froisser, je lui ai conseillé de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Voilà le reste, finit-elle en rosissant légèrement des joues.

- Je vois que tu as bien pris soin de lui, c'est pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui en ce moment, cela a été un choc pour lui, Bill blessé et Dumbledore en même temps.

- Cela a été un choc pour nous tous Harry, et plus particulièrement pour toi il me semble.

Mrs Weasley t'a également invité au Terrier, tu ferais bien de venir. Passer quelques jous là-bas nous détendrait tous, et puis cela nous permettrait de rester au courant des nouvelles, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle s'arrêta et reprit :

- Et au fait, Ginny est dans votre dortoir, elle est en train de faire la valise de Ron.

- Merci Hermione, dit Harry, tu es une perle.

- Oh de rien. Tu sais, les amis sont là pour ca, lui répondit-elle. Surtout en ces temps de crise où il est important de se serrer les coudes et de rester unis …

Harry gravit l'escalier et vit Ginny de loin, affairée à plier les robes de son frère.

La pâle clarté du soleil filtrait à travers les carreaux épais et l'auréolait de lumière. Son ombre, au sol, découpait une figure fine et délicate, une silhouette harmonieuse et mince. A cet instant, Harry sut que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la veille serait dure à tenir. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier et encore moins de cesser de l'aimer.

Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, en silence et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ginny, c'est moi.

Elle eut un sursaut de frayeur :

- Ne recommence plus jamais ca ! Tu m'as filé une de ces frousses ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je suis venu te parler un peu, savoir comment tu allais.

- Eh ben comme tu peux le voir je vais bien, quoi que passablement énervée par le désordre de mon cher frère. Ses robes trainaient partout quand je suis arrivée, il n'y a pas deux chaussettes qui aillent ensemble et ses affaires de potion ressemblent plus à un nécessaire de cuisine pour goule déchaînée mais bon… C'est de famille, ya qu'à voir la chambre de Fred George Bill et Charlie pour comprendre. Je ne te parle pas de Percy bien sûr, lui tout le monde se demande si maman ne l'a pas trouvé sur le bord de la route un jour où la foudre lui serait tombée sur la tête.

Elle venait de débiter cela sans respirer et sans regarder Harry.

- En fait, reprit-il, j'étais plutôt venu discuter de ma décision d'hier que de ménage chez les Weasley mais si tu préfères …

Ginny l'interrompit :

- Ecoute Harry, je respecte ta décision bien que je ne l'approuve pas et la trouve hâtive, prise dans la confusion générale et l'affolement. Tout le monde aimerait faire quelque chose pour aider, et si c'était possible, pour sauver Dumbledore. Mais je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir plus mûrement et en parler avec des membres de l'Ordre avant. C'est vrai quoi, tu n'es pas encore majeur, tu n'as pas ton diplôme, tu n'as personne de ta famille chez qui loger, ce n'est pas évident …

A son tour, Harry la coupa :

- Voldemort se fiche complètement que je sois majeur ou pas et encore moins de savoir si j'ai mon diplôme. Ce qu'il veut c'est me tuer et il n'attendra pas sagement la fin de mes études pour le faire. J'ai besoin de partir accomplir ce que j'ai à accomplir.

Harry paraissait déterminé et sûr de lui. Cependant une petite lueur de doute perçait dans ses prunelles. Ginny la perçut et profita du moment.

- Peut-être, mais un peu de maturité et de plomb dans le crâne ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu as le droit de te reposer un peu et de prendre du recul. C'est un conseil d'ami Harry, puisque nous ne sommes plus que cela dorénavant et je pense que Dumbledore te prodiguerait le même. Il est mort, Harry, mais pas l'ordre du Phénix. Entends le bien. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

A ces mots, Harry sentit que c'étaient ceux- là qu'il attendait, afin de se sentir plus léger. Un poids énorme semblait s'être enlevé de son estomac. Il serra Ginny dans ses bras et de lourdes larmes rondes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-D'accord, dit-il enfin, je viendrai chez vous et je consulterai les membres de l'Ordre. Mais promets-moi de ne pas essayer de me retenir si un jour je décide de m'en aller. Je prévoie depuis quelques temps, de retourner à Godric's Hollow. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Sache le Ginny.

- Je le savais déjà … répondit t-elle tristement.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, puis un raclement de gorge vint perturber leur moment d'intimité.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger … je suis profondément désolé … Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi …

Cette jeune voix, à la fois incertaine et discrète ne pouvait appartenir qu'à …

- Neville ! s'exclama Harry, c'est nous qui sommes désolés. J'avais complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas parti. On ne t'a pas dérangé j'espère ?

- Non, non. Ca va… Ma grand-mère est venue hier à l'enterrement de Dumbledore et elle avait une chambre à Pré-au-lard, on doit repartir dans la soirée il me semble. Et vous ?

- Nous partons cet après-midi, Papa devrait arriver dans quelques heures, interrompit Ginny en coupant la parole à Harry qui était sur le point de répondre. Comme tu le sais, Bill est malade et il a du rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu sous les soins de Mrs Pomfresh, il sera bientôt transféré à Sainte Mangouste…

- Il sera sûrement entre de bonnes mains là-bas …, osa timidement Neville. Ils ont d'excellents guérisseurs…

Personne dans cette pièce n'ignorait le drame de la famille Longdubat. Ainsi, par respect envers leur ami, ni Harry ni Ginny ne relevèrent sa réflexion.

- Oui, tout à fait. Donc Fleur, Bill, Ron, maman, moi et bientôt papa, sommes ici. Charlie s'est fait rapatrié d'urgence au Terrier. Les jumeaux également, sous peine d'exposer leurs précieuses marchandises à l'ire de notre mère. Il ne reste plus que Perce, mais ce sombre crétin à lunettes ne compte pas. Il aura beau venir à tous les Noël possibles et imaginables, accompagné de _son_ ministre ou pas, il n'en reste pas moins un abruti de petit toutou ministériel.

Harry avait rarement vu son amie aussi emporté envers un membre de sa famille. Certes, Percy n'avait pas fait un choix très judicieux que de renier sa famille pour permettre une belle avancée à sa carrière, mais il demeurait tout de même son frère.

Pour finir, reprit Ginny, Hermione et Harry sont invités, ainsi que Luna en attendant que son père ait fini de chercher des puces aux Cornflakes poilus ou je ne sais quoi.

Harry et Neville éclatèrent de rire. Il était vrai que la famille Lovegood avait un attrait particulier pour tout ce qui était monstres fabuleux imaginaires et maladies aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Tout le monde se souvenait de la _perdantinite_ dont Zacharias Smith devait être atteint, selon Luna, lors du match contre Poufsouffle l'année dernière.

L'atmosphère était plus détendue. Neville était à présent affalé sur son lit en bas de pyjama, Harry adossé à son montant de lit, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et la tête de Ginny reposait sur ses genoux. Ils passèrent un moment à se rappeler les bons souvenirs de l'année qui venait de s'achever : les cours de transplanage aux résultats plus que douteux, la victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch…

Ginny profita d'une accalmie entre deux fou-rires pour proposer de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. L'idée fut acceptée avec joie par Harry et Neville qui semblaient, l'espace d'un moment avoir oublié leur tracas.

Harry passa le premier et poussa la porte du dortoir qui donnait sur la salle commune. Ce qu'il vit ne le surprit qu'à moitié : Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil à côté de celui de Ron. Leurs têtes étaient l'une contre l'autre, le front d'Hermione collé à la bouche de Ron. Ils étaient tous les deux certainement endormis et ne se rendaient pas compte de la situation.

- Eh ben, yen a qui sont plutôt longs à démarrer, lança Ginny d'un ton jovial. Ils se connaissent depuis au moins cinq ans et ils ont mis tout ce temps pour oser s'approcher aussi près ? Je ne me trompe pas, non ?

- Non, non, répondit Harry avec un sourire éclatant. Je m'attendais depuis un moment à les voir ensemble mais j'avoue qu'avec l'épisode « Lavande et Ron-Ron » j'avais un peu perdu espoir, reprit Harry avant de repartir dans un fou-rire incontrôlé et d'y entraîner ses camarades.

Une voix s'éleva soudainement :

Eh bien jeunes gens ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vaut l'honneur d'une telle hilarité ?

…


	2. Sommeil gênant

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Jk Rowling … Son histoire, mais ma suite ;)

Après le décès de Dumbledore, chapitre attenant

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ma première fanfict J'attends avec impatience ( et angoisse ) vos réactions

**Remerciements : **Ma très chère Alliel sans qui je n'aurais pas osé débuter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Bave de limace et sang de dragon

La voix répéta :

Eh ben jeunes gens ! J'aurais tout de même pensé que mon retour aurait sollicité quelques salutations ! Allons Ginny, ne suis-pas ton père ?

Je suis désolée papa, dit Ginny, la voix secouée de rires, mais regarde ce qu'on vient de trouver.

Du doigt elle désignait Ron et Hermione. Ron était désormais en train de baver consciencieusement sur Hermione qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, c'eût dit pour elle la sainte onction du baptême.

Les trois Gryffondor continuaient de pouffer en silence.

Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant ! J'avoue volontiers que cette situation est particulièrement cocasse, dommage que personne n'aie d'appareil photo sous la main, ca ferait bien rire Molly !

Mais j'en ai un moi ! s'écria Neville en cognant Harry au passage. J'ai un appareil photo ! Mon oncle Ernie me l'a offert pour mes 16 ans !

Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le chercher, rétorqua Ginny, une pluie de Scroutts à Pétards ?

J'arrive ! je reviens tout de suite ! s'écria t-il.

Harry remarqua que Ginny avait toujours eu beaucoup d'influence sur Neville, qui était pourtant plus âgé qu'elle d'un an. Il se rappela alors qu'il l'avait invité au bal, en quatrième année, car celle-ci était trop jeune pour y participer. Neville aurait-il eu un léger faible pour elle ? Harry pensa que c'était fort possible et que dans ce cas, Neville n'était pas le seul.

Neville partit en courant et trébucha dans les escaliers. Arthur Weasley en profita pour s'adresser à Harry :

Alors, viens-tu avec nous ou non ? Molly en serait enchantée.

Volontiers Mr Weasley, j'accepte avec grand plaisir, dit Harry en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Ginny qui le lui rendit.

Très bien, très bien, répéta t-il en se frottant les mains, plus on est de fous plus on rit, n'est ce pas ? De plus, ce n'est pas par ces temps-ci qu'on risquerait de se trouver trop nombreux, oh non … Le danger serait justement de se retrouver isolé, donc à la merci des Mangemorts …

A la merci, à la merci… Décidemment, tout le monde n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche en ce moment, pensait Harry. Ce n'étaient que de pures coïncidences, mais à chaque fois, que cette idée lui rappelait que Dumbledore était mort, Harry sentait un pincement au cœur. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par le retour particulièrement bruyant de Neville.

Ca y est ! s'écria t-il, essoufflé. Ca y est je l'ai !

Il brandissait triomphalement une espèce de vieil appareil photo chromé, avec une cage à canari miniature gravée sur le fronton.

Donne le moi, dit Ginny en l'arrachant des mains de Neville.

Elle s'approcha du couple baveux. La salive de Ron dégoulinait désormais dans l'œil d'Hermione.

Parfait, dit-elle en tirant la langue. Faites moi un beau sourire maintenant mes limaces.

La lumière du flash inonda la pièce et réveilla Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci se trouvèrent bien surpris de par leur posture. Ils se regardèrent fixement, Ron l'air gêné et Hermione furieuse. Elle semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'insultât et le traitât de tous les noms. Chacun retenait son souffle lorsqu' Hermione … éclata de rire. D'un revers de main elle s'essuya la figure et déclara :

Vous en faites une tête ? Il y a un problème ? continua t-elle en s'enfonçant l'index dans l'œil pour y enlever ce qui pouvait rester de salive.

Ben on s'attendait à ce que tu passes un savon à Ron, répondit Neville.

Ouais ! un bon gros savon bien bulleux ! comme ses bulles ! enchaîna Ginny l'air apparemment satisfaite de son idée.

Ah à cause de ca… Non, ce n'est pas grave. Ca peut arriver à chacun de nous, et puis Ron et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, et entre nous on ne s'arrête plus à ce genre de formalités, n'est ce pas ? questionna Hermione à Ron en lui adressant un regard très soutenu qui en disait long.

Heuh… ben…. Non… je crois… balbutia Ron.

Vous voyez bien !coupa t-elle Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une tarte de Bubobulb ! lança Hermione, l'air faussement décontracté.

Harry, Ginny, Neville et même Mr Weasley ne reconnurent pas là l'attitude normale d'Hermione. Elle qui d'ordinaire, s'emportait pour moins que ca, surtout en ce qui concernait sa fierté, semblait curieusement mal à l'aise, comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

Hermione, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

Mais oui ! Pourquoi veux-tu que tout ailles mal ! répondit-elle, passablement exaspérée.

En tout cas, nous tenons là la photo du siècle mes enfants ! déclara Mr Weasley ravi.

Comment ca ? quelle photo … ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé prendre une photo de… de nous ? s'indigna Hermione.

Et comment ! on se serait gênés ! elle vaut de l'or cette photo ! répondit Ginny sur le ton du défi. Je croyais qu'entre vous, vous ne vous arrêtiez plus à ce genre de …comment déjà ? formalités ? Je me trompe peut-être ? rétorqua Ginny, plus corrosive que jamais.

Non bien sûr, tu as raison …bredouilla Hermione. Mais une photo ! Tout de même ! s'exclama t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione, n'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à la sœur de Fred et Georges, répondit Ginny en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Là dessus, Hermione n'osa répliquer. Elle fusilla Neville du regard qui tenait fébrilement l'appareil photo coupable entre ses mains. Celui-ci sortit précipitamment de la pièce, prétextant qu'il avait sa valise à terminer. Ginny, qui ne perdait pas le nord, lui cria :

-Hey Neville, attends tu oublies quelque chose ! _Accio pellicule_ ! cria Ginny en pointant sa baguette vers Neville.

L'appareil photo s'ouvrit de lui-même et la pellicule se délogea de son habitacle pour venir se poser dans la main tendue de Ginny.

Voilà qui est mieux comme ca, déclara t-elle souriante, regardant d'un air triomphant une Hermione dépitée.

Les enfants, les enfants, intervint Mr Weasley. Ne nous fâchons pas pour si peu. Les occasions de rire en ce moment sont si rares que nous aurions tort de les gâcher. Allez donc plutôt préparer vos affaires. Je viendrai les récupérer dans une heure. Je dois passer voir le professeur, enfin, la directrice Mc Gonagall pour régler quelques détails administratifs, rien de plus. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, rajouta t-il en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage d'Harry, ce ne sont que des petits détails. Enfin je l'espère, marmonna t-il à voix basse.

Il s'éloigna vers le passage, la mine basse et l'air préoccupé. Harry le remarqua et nota que Mr Weasley était plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient déjà dans leurs préparatifs de départ. Seul Harry restait dans la salle commune. Il entendit soudain une petite voix fluette et monotone s'élever d'un des gros fauteuils. Il savait qu'à Poudlard, il était courant de voir bouger les personnages dans les tableaux, marcher les armures dans les couloirs ou d'apercevoir un fantôme. Mais la seule fois qu'il avait entendu un siège parler, il s'agissait de son professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn, qui s'était métamorphosé afin que l'on ne le trouve pas. Il trouva cela curieux, et la petite voix continua de chanter doucement :

« Ils l'ont retrouvé,

Pendu par une cheville

Tout entortillé,

Coincé comme une chenille

Gigotant, se démenant

Et ca c'était poilant ! »

Un coup d'œil suffit pour confirmer l'idée première d'Harry. De longs cheveux d'un blond sale et terne. Des espèces de gros radis orange aux oreilles. Des chansons sans queue ni tête et un air de débarquée, tout concordait pour que ce soit Luna Lovegood.

Elle appartenait à Serdaigle et sa présence ici était surprenante.

Luna ? interrogea Harry. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas dans la tour de Serdaigle ?

Oh Harry, ca me fait toujours plaisir de te voir, répondit-elle d'une voix lunaire. Eh bien figure toi que je suis la seule de ma maison à ne pas être partie. Le chevalier du portrait n'est plus là et Ginny m'a gentiment proposé de dormir ici. Le seul inconvénient, continua t-elle, c'est que toutes mes affaires sont restées dans mon dortoir et que je ne peux pas les récupérer. Mais le professeur Flitwick a promis de me les restituer, dit-elle d'un ton assuré.

Ah d'accord… je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure au Terrier ! lança t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Tu vas où ? demanda Luna de but en blanc.

Je vais… à l'infirmerie ! Voir Bill, le pauvre est très malade tu sais ! bredouilla précipitamment Harry, très peu convaincant.

Je vois … Bon, eh bien à plus tard alors Harry, dit Luna qui comprit son manège.

Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention de voir Bill comme Luna l'avait compris. L'attitude de Mr Weasley l'avait inquiété, et il était bien décidé à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Il sortit en trombe de la salle commune et descendit à toute volée les marches de l'escalier de la tour de Gryffondor.

…


	3. De l'autre côté du bureau

Pour l'instant 3° et dernier chapitre, puisque je vois que les reviews ne suivent pas ...

Un grand merci à Alliel ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 :

Harry traversa la moitié du château et arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Si Harry devinait juste, Mc Gonagall n'avait pas encore eu le temps de changer le mot de passe.

- Suçacides ! cria t-il à la statue.

Celle-ci fit un tour sur elle-même et dévoila l'entrée de l'escalier qui conduisait à l'office.

Il gravit prudemment les marches. Quand il arriva devant la porte en ébène massif, il s'arrêta et colla son oreille.

A l'intérieur, plusieurs voix discutaient entre elles et semblaient débattre, à entendre le ton élevé qui y régnait. Harry distingua celles d'Arthur Weasley, de la désormais, directrice Mc Gonagall, de Lupin et du professeur Flitwick.

… mais Minerva on ne peut pas fermer l'école définitivement ! Que vont devenir tous ces jeunes sorciers et sorcières ! Certains sont prêts à y retourner !

Je le sais Arthur ! Ne croyez-vous pas que ce serait mon vœu le plus cher ! Je suis professeur ! Mais le conseil d'administration a recommandé la prudence, le meurtre d'un directeur en fonction par l'un des enseignants est quelque chose de très grave !

Arthur a raison, de plus je suis certain que Dumbledore aurait réagi de la même manière !

Remus, il avait quand même envisagé de fermer Poudlard lors de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! Nous ne pouvons pas risquer inutilement la vie de nos élèves alors qu'un grand danger plane sur eux !

Filius, comment pourront-ils s'en protéger alors qu'ils ne savent pas se défendre !

Harry comprit que la conversation était tendue. Jamais il n'avait senti le professeur Mc Gonagall si anxieuse.

… il faut aussi songer à Harry, que va-t-il devenir ?

Harry aplatit encore plus son oreille si c'était possible.

Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que Molly et moi sommes inquiets, répondit Mr Weasley. Il va venir passer quelques semaines chez nous, mais il faudra bien qu'il retourne quelques temps chez ses Moldus.

Y est-il vraiment obligé ? s'enquit Lupin. Il ne pourrait pas rester sous notre surveillance ?

Non, Dumbledore insistait là-dessus en spécifiant qu'il était important qu'il y aille chaque année. Il bénéficie d'une protection par le sang de sa mère, sa tante est donc la seule personne chez qui il soit en sécurité, expliqua le professeur Mc Gonagall.

A-t-il parlé de ses projets ? demanda Lupin.

Non, il est resté très secret là-dessus, en tout cas avec moi, dit Mr Weasley. Le pauvre doit être encore secoué : James, Lily, puis Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore. C'est une véritable hécatombe, conclut-il en soupirant.

Il résistera, il est fort. Tout le caractère de ses parents : la témérité et l'endurance de James ; la ténacité et le courage de Lily. Il a de quoi en être fier, rétorqua Lupin.

Soudain Harry perçut un froissement d'ailes. Un hibou venait sûrement d'arriver.

Les autres semblaient également l'avoir entendu puisque le professeur Flitwick demanda :

Alors Minerva, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Mauvaise Filius, je le crains, gémit Mc Gonagall en reposant la lettre. Kingsley m'annonce qu'Alastor vient de se faire attaquer. Les Mangemorts ont emporté avec eux des appareils de détection de magie noire et une de ses capes d'invisibilité.

S'attaquer à Maugrey ? Ils sont fous ! s'exclama Mr Weasley.

Ou alors déterminés, fit remarquer judicieusement Lupin. Les capes d'invisibilités sont extrêmement rares. Je ne connais que deux personnes en possédant : Harry et lui. La cape de Maugrey devait être leur cible mais ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il en avait plusieurs.

Heureusement pour nous… dit le professeur Mc Gonagall d'une voix faible.

Derrière la porte, le cerveau d'Harry était en ébullition. Voler la cape de Maugrey ! se disait-il. Ils avaient certainement un plan derrière la tête.

Des bruits de raclements de chaises alarmèrent Harry. Il devait se dépêcher de descendre, et en vitesse.

Dévalant l'escalier, il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit et reprit son souffle. Autour de lui, ses amis se tenaient droits. Dans sa précipitation, il les avait oubliés. Il constata aussi que tous les bagages étaient prêts. Hermione fut la première à rompre ce silence gênant :

Alors Harry ? Comment va Bill ? Tu devrais être vraiment inquiet si tu es parti en ne faisant pas ta valise.

Eh bien… ca va … il va bien, dit-il faiblement, l'air penaud.

C'est bon, ne te fatigue pas. Nous ne sommes pas dupes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Hermione.

Harry, soulagé de ne pas avoir à mentir plus longtemps à ses amis, leur raconta en détails ce qu'il venait d'entendre et leur confia ses craintes :

Ils préparent quelque chose. J'en suis certain. Ca doit être vraiment important s'il prenne le risque d'attaquer Maugrey, leur fit-il remarquer.

C'est sûr, s'en prendre à Fol Œil c'est du suicide, dit Ron en mâchouillant un Chocogrenouille. Tout le monde sait qu'il est barge et qu'il a tout un attirail de malade contre les mages noirs.

Ron, il est juste un peu paranoïaque c'est tout ! Il était un excellent Auror et il a un tableau de chasse aux Mangemorts impressionnant ! La moitié des détenus d'Azkaban y sont à cause de lui je te signale ! répliqua cinglement Hermione.

Un peu parano ! s'indigna Ron en s'étouffant ! Tu te souviens de son bureau ! Rempli de Capteurs de Dissimulation, de Glace à l'Ennemi et de Scrutoscopes ! Un véritable dingue j'te dis !

Ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey que nous avions en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal … mais le fils de Barty Croupton, l'ancien patron de ton frère, détailla fièrement Hermione.

Oh c'est bon, pas besoin de me le rappeler, maugréa Ron, s'avouant vaincu.

Hé, mais il s'est déjà fait prendre ! intervint Ginny. Il est possible que les Mangemorts aient utilisé la même ruse pour l'immobiliser alors !

Impossible. Barty Croupton Junior est mort et il avait agi seul, répondit Hermione. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué. Pourquoi ?

Sûrement qu'il aurait emporté la moitié des Mangemorts avec lui dans la tombe. Il est coriace le Fol Œil ! ironisa Ron.

Et puis ils devaient avoir un but précis et tuer Maugrey ne faisait pas partie de leurs instructions, remarqua Harry. Voldemort est très exigeant et ne supporte pas qu'on lui désobéisse.

Ron grinça des dents en entendant ce nom.

Oh Ron ! Quand arrêteras-tu d'avoir peur d'un surnom ? s'exaspéra Harry.

Un surnom, un surnom, grommela t-il dans sa barbe. N'empêche qu'il n'y a pas que moi qu'il fait frémir, continua Ron pour lui.

Ou alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attrapé un Joncheruine ? suggéra Luna qui intervenait pour la première fois. Ca vous embrouille les idées et vous empêche de raisonner normalement !

Oui, sans doute, dit Harry en étouffant un petit rire. Mais comme tuer des gens et semer la terreur c'est raisonner normalement pour Voldemort, je voudrais bien savoir ce que ferait un Joncheruine chez lui !

Tous sauf Luna se mirent à rire.

Tiens, coupa Ginny en apercevant Mr Weasley rentrer, je crois qu'on y va !

Mais ma valise n'est pas prête ! s'exclama Harry.

Et tu crois quoi qu'on t'aurait laissé comme ca ? Sans te la faire ? ironisa Ginny

Avoir des amies filles ca sert aussi à ca, rétorqua Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil ;-) .

Allons, allons ! cria Mr Weasley. J'espère que tout est prêt parce qu'on y va ! _Locomotor Barda ! _s'écria t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les bagages qui immédiatement se soulevèrent et voletèrent légèrement dans les airs.

La petite troupe suivit le convoi de valise qui descendait les escaliers et arriva dans le hall où était déjà réunie la moitié de la famille Weasley.

Bill, soutenu par une béquille d'un côté et par Fleur de l'autre s'efforçait de sourire. Mrs Weasley, quant à elle, lui jetait des regards toutes les deux minutes, comme si elle avait peur qu'il défaille.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait devant les yeux tout ce dont il rêvait : une vraie famille. Qu'importent les obstacles que le destin mettait sur leur route, ils y faisaient face. Ils illustraient parfaitement le dicton : « l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ». Comme le disait Mr Weasley : « Nous sommes riches, un jour nous aurons de l'argent ». Harry se rappelait du jour où ils avaient gagnés à la loterie de la Gazette du Sorcier. Au lieu de mettre cette somme de côté pour améliorer leur confort personnel, ils avaient préféré rendre visite à leur aîné, Bill qui travaillait en Egypte pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. L'amour qui régnait dans cette famille était à tous moments palpable. Que ce soit aux dîners de famille, ou même lorsque Mrs Weasley réprimandait les jumeaux, tout n'était qu'affection. Harry réfléchit aux paroles de Dumbledore : « Tu as un avantage sur Voldemort : l'amour. ». Cette phrase prenait sens chez les Weasley. La moitié d'entre eux faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, certains ont même frôlé la mort mais à aucun moment ils ne perdirent l'espoir. Pourtant, maintes fois, à cause de lui ils avaient failli périr : avec Ginny et Jedusor, puis Mr Weasley avec Harry dans l'œil du serpent, enfin Ron et l'hydromel empoisonné … Harry avait peur que cet amour se retourne contre eux. Il tenait trop à eux pour se permettre de mettre leurs vies en danger par sa seule faute.

La voix de Mrs Weasley mit fin à ses réflexions.

Bon les enfants, nous devons organiser notre retour au Terrier. Le professeur Mc Gonagall a consenti à bien vouloir lever les enchantements qui empêchaient de transplaner dans le hall. Alors Bill partira avec Fleur, je prendrais Ginny, Arthur, Ron …

Mais maman ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai presque mon permis ! Un demi sourcil ça ne compte pas !

Tss tss tss ! Pas de négociations possible Ronnie, trancha t-elle. Bon, je reprends : Hermione, tu partiras seule puisque _toi_, appuya t-elle, tu as ton permis. Harry, tu serais gentil de prendre Luna en transplanage d'escorte, puisque tu l'as déjà fait ?

Heuh oui, je crois que je serais capable de le refaire, répondit-il

Maman ! Lui non plus il ne l'a pas ! s'écria Ron en tapant du pied.

Ronald Weasley, devrais-je te rappeler que _lui_ a ramené Dumbledore d'un endroit périlleux alors que leurs vies étaient menacées ! gronda t-elle

Non mais …

Il n'y a pas de non mais. C'est ainsi et pas autrement, que cela te plaise ou non.

Harry se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Ron. Il faisait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas diminué face à lui, mais malheureusement les éléments allaient contre.

A 3 tout le monde transplane ! cria t'elle. 1 … 2 ….

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le 3 qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans la salle à manger des Weasley.

…


End file.
